bella's a vampire?, ON HOLD
by Ms. Winnie the Pooh
Summary: its been thirty years since edward left bella. what happens when they meet in forks? the book is alot better than the summary. pls r&r thnxs its on hold, but comments are still welcome
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

"Mom, there's this kid at school who looks just like Aden," Reneseme said. "what do you mean looks just like Aden?" I asked. Knowing it can't be possible for two Aden's. I shook my head. "you know what sweetie, just tell me when you get home. Than we'll see."

"Okay mom, love you." she said. "I love you too." and we hung up. There was no way that there could be another person that looks like Aden. I thought. I didn't know how wrong I was until sometime during the day.

RPOV

I just hung up the phone, and I walked to my next class and I saw that guy again. _Great, we have another class together. Wonder what other classes we have, _I thought bitterly. I took a seat beside my best friend Jenn.

"Hey Jenn, who's that guy over there staring at us?" I asked. Jenn looked back and sighed. "He's Edward Cullen. He and his brothers and sisters moved here from Malibu. Dr. Cullen and his wife, like, adopted him, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper. But um, all of them are together except Edward," Jenn finished.

I looked back and Edward was staring at me. _Eesh, why does you look like my brother?_

LUNCH

I was sitting there with my friends in the cafeteria, when I felt eyes staring at me. I turned to look around and found myself looking at Edward Cullen. I turned away and looked again making sure he's either my brother or Edward. It was my brother, I could tell by the eyes. Aden has green eyes and Edward has golden. Golden?

I got up to see what Aden wanted. We have this thing all twins have, but ours is more powerful. Considering both our parents are vampires. (we don't know who our dad is) "You wanted something, Aden?" I asked. "Yeah, you know the Cullens?" I nodded. "Well, the one guy, Edward? He's, like, freaking me out, and same with Mom."

"What do you mean Moms freaking you out?" I asked. "Well," he looked around to see if anyone was around, "I had a vision. It was one with Edward and Mom together. As in dating, so there's a possibility Edward could be our dad," he said in a whisper. "What do you want me to do? Go up there and ask if they know our mom?" I asked. Bad mistake. "Actually, if you don't mind."

I shook my head and put my tray in the garbage. I was about to go up to there table when Edward came up to me. "Hi, I'm Edward Cullen. You are?" he asked. "I'm Reneseme Swan," I replied. The name surprised him. "Do you know a Bella Swan?" he asked. "Um, as in my mom Bella Swan. She's the only Bella in Forks. Why, do you know her?"

"Um, yeah we use to be friends. I have to go. I hope to see you around," he said and left. _That was weird. _I was about to go and sit with Aden when one of the Cullen girls came. "Hi, you're Reneseme right?" I nodded. "I'm Alice. Edwards sister. Who was the boy you were talking to? He looks familiar," she said. "Aden? Oh, he's my twin brother. Anyway, I gotta go," I said and left for my next class. I text Aden saying Edward and Mom use to be friends.


	2. Chapter 2

EPOV

I went to my Volvo and started it. Before I could go anywhere, Alice was in the passenger seat. "What do you want Alice?" I asked. "Well, Reneseme has a twin brother. His name is Aden. You know, I thought Bella was dead. But you never know, I should go. You need to go do whatever," she said and went off but not before I heard her thought, _I'll see you later at home._

I drove off to Bella's old house to see if she still lived there. And she did, considering I cannot read her mind. I knocked on the door and was surprised to find Bella there looking seventeen and human, but she's paler and her eyes are…black? "Hello, are you Bella Swan?" I asked. "Yes it is. Who are you?" she asked. She doesn't know who I am?

"You don't remember me, do you?" she shook her head. "I'm a little hurt here, love. I'm Edward Cullen."

BPOV

_He must be the guy Reneseme was talking about. Wow, Reneseme was right. He does look like Aden._ I thought. _Wait, what did he say his name was?_ "I'm sorry, what did you say your name was?" I asked. "Edward Cullen," he replied. My mouth dropped open, I mean literally it dropped open, he was amused. "You really have forgotten me have you?" he asked. I didn't recover quietly enough. "Well, yeah I have. Since it's been, what, like thirty years?"

Edward winced. "I didn't you know you kept track," he said walking past me. "Well, why wouldn't I be? I mean I gave birth two hours after you guys left. You know who changed me? Marcus. I had to live with the freaking Volturi for four years. _With _Aden and Reneseme. It was not pretty, I can tell you that much." I ranted following him in the living room.

"You know the best part of the two years I lived there? You and everyone was there. Right under my nose and I didn't know about it until _after _we moved back here."

"Are you finished?" he asked. "I think I am, why? Do you have anything to add?" I asked. "We didn't know you were there either. When they thought Bella, I thought they were talking about me and you. When I did find out you where there, you already left. The one who really pissed me off was Marcus, he took a liking in you. I was this close of ripping his head off." He put his index finger and thumb a half inch apart.

"I didn't know about Marcus. I was to busy making sure Reneseme and Aden weren't watching how they ate. It's discussing, I see why you chose to eat animals not people," I said with a shiver from the memory. "So, how are Reneseme and Aden doing?" he asked. "Well for starters, they're doing okay. They're seventeen, healthy, they eat food and blood. It's their chose to eat what they want. Aden usually eats food, but sometimes he comes hunting with me and Reneseme. She usually has blood, but I have to force her to have food," I said sitting down.


	3. Chapter 3

Edward sat down next to me, putting an arm around me. "So, did Charlie pasted away?" he said. I nodded, leaning against him. "It was hard for me to see him die and me staying here forever. It was giving the twins a hard time too. Charlie died when they were fifteen, so they were really close to him," I said. If I could cry, now would be the time.

"If he died when they were fifteen, then Charlie would be in his eighties?" he said unsure. "nope. He was fifteen-five," I said, he was stunned. "I bet you want to know how come?" He nodded. "Well, being that there half and half, they age fast. In about two month, they were ten years old. So, in five months they were seventeen. And when they are seventeen, they stop aging."

We sat there in the silence, until someone rang the doorbell. "You don't want to answer that," Edward said. "Why not?" I asked, getting up. "It's Emmett." Through the door I heard, "Hey! I can't be that bad." I laughed. I ran to the door and opened it. Once I did, I was embraced by one of Emmett's bear hugs. This time, it didn't hurt me I just hugged back.

"Okay ow that hurts," he said letting me go. "I thought only new born vampires where strong?" Emmett said. "Well, I had a lot practice while living with the Volturi. Emmett, you got to remember that I'm not you're vulnerable little sister anymore. You go to remember that I'm a whole different person," I said with an innocent smile.

"Okay, now I'm officially scared of you," Emmett said. I rolled my eyes at him. Emmett came inside and I didn't see anyone else. "Where is everyone?" I asked coming into the living room. "Well, they all had to stay there because they're spreading rumours about why we're not there. It's good to be back at Forks."

"Why are you here instead of at school?" Edward asked. "Alice said Bella was here and I didn't believe her. So I followed you here. Turns out she was right," Emmett said. "Ya, now that you torture Alice out of tell you the truth." I said. "I didn't torture her, I just asked." I looked over at Edward and saw that I was right.

"So, are they going to come here? Or do I have to go to your place?" I asked, they both ignored me. I don't know how we just started were we left off. I mean, we didn't see each other for over thirty year. I sat down and that's when my phone vibrated. I almost screamed. I looked at who it was and it was Aden.

_**Fr. Aden 11:31 pm**_

_**Hey mom? I was just wondering, why are there people who look like us? You kno pale and has gold or black eyes, the only thing I could think of is that they're vamps.**_

I sighed. Of course he was going to ask that question. Considering he can see the past. Of all people, why did Aden have to be the smart one in the family. Before I replied, he sent me another text;

_**Fr. Aden 11:31**_

_**And nessie wants to kno to. Shes the one who noticed it first. The paleness and diff coloured eyes. I only notice how the one kid looks like me. And another thing, wats up with him looking like me. Its creeping me out!**_

I sighed again, of course she would be the first to notice all that. Scratch that, Aden _and _Nessie and are the smartest out of all three of us-no four of us. Edward is their father. I replied before he had a chance to text me back. I told him that they both have to wait till they get home.

I looked over and saw that they were looking at me. "What?" I asked. "Were you talking to Aden or Reneseme?" Emmett asked. "No, The Queen of England," I said and Emmett's face lit up. "Really."

"Of course not. I was talking to one of my kids. God Emmett, you really got to know what sarcasm is. Or you're going to be in a heap of trouble," I said. "To late, Rose and Alice already got him in trouble so many times. Esme and Carlisle are going crazy," Edward said. I shook my head. "I was talking to Aden, for your information."

"What did he have to say?" Emmett asked. "Um, the first one said why you guys look like me, he thinks that you guys are vampires. Cause he noticed that you guys have either gold or black colour eyes and that you're pale. The second one said that Nessie wants to know to. She was the one who noticed the little things. Aden noticed how Edward looks like him. He wants to know why you two look like each other and it's kinda creeping him out."

"Well, what did you tell him?" Emmett asked. "I told him that they both had to wait for an explanation till they got home. What else do I have to say? I'm their mother, and they need to know the truth about Edward being their father." That shut Emmett up. "Are you going to tell them that we're vampires and that we're their aunts/uncle/grandma, grandpa? Better yet, what are you going to tell Esme and Carlisle?"

I glared at Emmett. "Shut up Emmett. It was best that you were at school and Alice was here instead," I said. Emmett put his hands over his heart and said, "Ouch. Bella that hurt." I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "I love you too," I said patting him on the shoulder. Edward just sat there and laughed.

"Well, I got an hour and a half and it takes Aden and Reneseme to drive home from school about an hour or so if I hurry I could make it to your house before Alice tells the others that their going to be coming home early cause of me and I have enough time to tell them about me Aden and Reneseme and what their powers are when I'm done that, I'll come home wait for them tell them and go to your house again because they'll probably want to meet you guys," I finished in one breath.

They both were staring at me. "What?" I asked again. "How did you know all that?" Edward asked. I looked everywhere but him. "Bella?" I sighed and turned my gaze toward him. "I'll tell you when I tell everyone else," I said, glad he cant read my mind. Out of nowhere Emmett asked, "Edward, can you read Bella's mind?" Edward shook his head. "And I was hoping I could." I shook my head and bolted to the door.

**Thnxs guys for the reviews! Srry it took so long to update it! Luvs ya, u kno wat to do**


	4. Chapter 4

Before I had a chance to open it Edward stood in front of me. "Where do you think you are going Miss?" he asked. I looked all sweet and innocent and said, "To your house. Is that a crime?" Edward still didn't move. "Edward, can you move?" I asked. "No."

"Why not?" I asked. "I'll move on one condition." Oh, no. Every time he has a condition, I always get in trouble or heartbroken. "That I drive you there. I don't really trust that truck of yours," he said. I signed. "You know I got rid of it after a few years of being a vampire. Jacob and his pack thought it would be funny to pull a prank. That prank so happened to involve my truck. So don't go on about that lovely truck I loved. That goes for you to Emmett," I said without a glance at Emmett.

It left Emmett stunned. Me and Edward kept staring at each other. "You're on Emmett," Edward mumbled. I only thought it was a bet. I broke down first. "I hate you. Fine I'll go with you."

"Aw, come on Bella! You were suppose to win. Not Edward!" Emmett cried out. "Em you own me ten bucks," Edward said. I threw my hands up and said, "Ugh, you guys are unbelievable!" and stoked toward to Edwards Volvo. I almost fell off the stairs if it wasn't for Edward to hand me up.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. You are still a the same klutz when you were human," Emmett said. _Edward can I _please _hurt Emmett. _I thought. I heard Edward gasp in surprise. "How…how…did…" he started but never finished. "I'll tell you later. So everyone knows," I said and to Emmett I said mentally, _And Emmett, you're going to die if you won't stop making fun of me. _which left him gapping like a fish.

The drive to my second house was quiet. Huh, my second house. I haven't called it that for so long. I wonder if it's still the same after thirty years. "It's still the same Bella. It's just a little lonely, but not for long," Edward said not bothering to put it in his mind. I smiled at him.

I was right, we made it here before Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie. All three of us just got in through the threshold when I heard a low engine pull in the garage. "Esme, Carlisle are you home?" Edward called to, what seemed an empty house to a human.

They came from downstairs the same time Alice, Jasper and Rosalie came from the front door. They all stopped and stared at me, except Alice, Edward and Emmett. "Bella, is that really you?" Esme asked. I nodded. Alice was the first to give me a hug, than Esme and the rest.

Esme looked like she about to cry so I said, "Mom, please don't cry. What did I do?" She gave me another hug. "Sweetie, you didn't do anything. You're here and that's all I need. I'm happy you are safe," she said and let go. "On that note, I need to tell you something," I said playing with my fingers.

"Bella, what is it?" Carlisle asked. "Umm, can we go in the living room. After this I need to go home and take care of something." We went into the living room and everyone sat down. I just stood there behind Edward. "Well, you know I'm a vampire, right," they nodded. "Well, I have these powers. And there, um, well, I have a shield and I can project my thoughts into your mind, and, sorry Alice," I said. "Why are you sorry Bella? You didn't do anything," she said. "Oh, I will and did. And the reason I'm sorry, Alice, 'cause I can make you bloke me out of your visions you had of me."

"What? Is that the reason why I didn't see you becoming a vampire and having kids?" I shook my head. "No, that would be because you also can't see half human and half vampire kids," I said with a smile. "WHAT?"

"So that's how you did that," Emmett said. "Is their something else Bella?" Edward asked. "Ya, I also have two twins. Reneseme Carlie Swan and Aden Edward Swan. And, um, their um your, niece, nephew and grandchildren," I said I one breath. "So you're saying that I'm a grandmother?" Esme asked.

I could tell she was happy, and Rose was happy to. I nodded. "Is there anything else Bella? Like, there powers or your third power," Edward said. "Okay, okay. Nessie's powers are like my shield and Edwards mind reading put together. All she has to do is touch you and an image will pop into your mind. I'll have her show it to you, I don't know how to explain it. Aden, well, I don't know how he got his power. His power is like Alice, but different.

"He has visions from the past. I really don't know why that is. And my last thing I can do is make people see what their scared of," I said. "Could you show us?" Emmett said. "I guess. Emmett, look out the window."

"Why me?" he asked. "You wanted a demonstration. So look out the window," I said again this time he did. "What do you see?" I asked. "I see Rose walking away. WHAT? Walking away?" he asked. "Now, what is she saying?" I asked. To Edward I said, _You know, I really don't want to do this to him. But it's the only thing I could pick up in his mind right now. _"I know, love," he said quiet enough for my ears to hear.

"So, what's Rosalie saying Emmett?" I asked again. "She's saying that she doesn't love me and that I'll never see her again. Rosie don't go!" Emmett cried. "I'm not going anywhere," Rosalie said. "Rose don't bother. He won't acknowledges anything other than what he sees and hears," I said and I stopped it.

"Emmett, what do you see now?" I asked to make sure that nothing was there. "Nothing. Rose is gone and its just the yard," he said and turned around. "I'm sorry Emmett. I really didn't want to do it to anyone. I don't use it unless I have to," I said. "It's okay. I guess I deserve it, me asking about what it does and all." I looked at the clock. "I have to go, I want to be home before the kids find the house empty. I'll see you guys later," I said and dashed off. No one saw me on my way home, and I made it just in time to see Nessie pull in the drive way.

"Mom, what are you doing outside? It could have been sunny," Nessie said. I laughed. "Don't worry. There was this family just like me who lived here when I did. They were see by anyone besides, I have to tell you something," I said following them inside. "Are you going to tell us what was up with the person looking like me?" Aden asked. I nodded. "I should tell you the truth about everything. From the beginning to now. Well, I'll skip the part on how I met your father.

"Well, the family you saw are vampires. The one who looks like you, Aden. Well, he's your father. They didn't know I was pregnant with you when they left. Don't ask why they left, I don't know. You have to ask them. That family has seven vampires. And three have powers. Edward, your father, he can read minds. Alice can see the future, and Jasper can change your moods. And than there are your grandparents, Esme and Carlisle, your aunt Rosalie and your uncle Emmett and Jasper."

**Soooooo, wat'd ya think? Good? Bad? Horrible? Idk srry it took awhile writers block**


End file.
